


David Rose is not a Good Person

by ThighsLikeTreeTrunks



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Not David Friendly, Patrick Brewer Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThighsLikeTreeTrunks/pseuds/ThighsLikeTreeTrunks
Summary: Patrick thinks about his uneven marriage.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 61
Kudos: 7





	David Rose is not a Good Person

**Author's Note:**

> It's been several weeks since the finale, and I'm still incredibly disappointed in how badly David treated Patrick and how their toxic relationship was treated as healthy. Patrick deserved more than being an accessory for David to drag around.

Patrick sighed as he walked up to the house. He was exhausted; the purchasing conference he had been to had been long and stressful, but he’d come away with some good leads for the store. When he walked inside, there was a mess. Stale pizza boxes and dirty laundry were everywhere.

“How was the accountant’s conference?” David asked from where he sat on the couch. 

“Purchaser’s conference.”

  
“Whatever. Can you take the trash out? It’s starting to smell.”

“You know, it wouldn’t have killed you to clean up.” Patrick said, kidding but also not.

“Yeah, it’s just that cleaning is your job.” Which it was. Patrick had agreed to handle all of the day to day and long term maintenance of the house in order to keep David from regretting his buying the house. They’d overpaid for the house. By the time David had decided they were staying and put an offer in, Patrick hadn’t had a chance to get an inspection done, and the couple that owned it was weary of Patrick trying to negotiate after he’d pulled out once already. He’d been so desperate to prove to David that it was worth staying that he’d gone ahead with the offer against his better judgement.

Patrick was tired. He was the one who kept up the house and paid the bills and did the paperwork for the store and made sure it was open on time. Now that their honeymoon period was over, Patrick was beginning to realize that it felt like David didn’t put in nearly the effort into the relationship he did. Anytime something difficult had to be done, from finding a new wedding venue to lifting boxes when they moved in to getting up early to open the store, Patrick was always the one who did it. David never seemed to return the favor. Instead, he did things without asking Patrick, like taking over Patrick’s coming out process or deciding they were/weren’t moving to New York or sleeping with someone else on their wedding day without making sure Patrick was okay with it.

“Love you,” Patrick said as he went to bed after he had cleaned the house. David muttered in reply.

Patrick was sure that, in his own way, David loved him. But for the first time he wondered if it were enough.


End file.
